Ninja Idol
by Cherry Blossom Petals12
Summary: Basically it's just like Ameriacan Idol only in Naruto form.Will Katara turn out to be an Uchiha? And what about the contest? Who will win? R
1. Ino

**Hey guys Whats up? I updated all of my stories, but this is a new one! Most of the characters are OOC. :D I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Ninja Karoke**

"Remember that the annual Ninja karoke contest is today . Unless you want to get your but kicked I suggjest not going."

Oh yeah Haruno Sakura was going and was NOT going to get her but kicked, because she was the lead singer in a band , and was not going to let him win that contest.

* * *

At the studio 

"Sakura -Chan why are we all going?"(That was Hinata WAY OOC like I said)

"Because Ten-Ten, Ino, you,and me are ALL god singers and you know it."said Sakura

"I do ,but it's unfair that I have to go first"said Ino

"But I thought that you would be ecixted, because you get to impress Sasuke-Kun first."said Sakura

"You know Ino's growen out of that crush!"said TenTen

"Yeah it's more like the first to impress Shika-Kun"said Sakura in a teasing voice.

"Well you'll be the ONLY one to impress _your_ Sasuke-kun" Ino said with empthes on the word your.

" HEY SAKURA-CHAN, HEY HINATA-CHAN! YOUR IN THE CONTEST?"

"Why wouldn't we be we Naruto . It gives me the chance to showw I'm better than Uchiha at this kind of thing.

Sasuke smirked and I saw him move his mouth in a" yeah right." kind of way.

"O.k. contestance take your seats in the back of the stage you guys are the only ones and the aduince will be arriving soon.

Tusande-Sama is here to watch so be ready to proform in front of her.o.k. be on in 5 mins." Said the announcer.

It was no big deal to Sakura that she'd be proforming in front of Tusande after all she works in her office and she often hears her sing.

* * *

5 mins. later

Sakura couldn't believe how many people had got there in 5 minutes.

"Hello welcome to Ninja Karoke at Konaha High. This time we only have 8 students who made it here. So the first up is Ino Yakanama singing Comeing Clean."

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was my life  
I defy

(Chorus)  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind

(Chorus)  
_Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean,  
I'm coming clean  
_

_Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming..._

(Chorus)  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

_Oh I'm coming clean_

_Oh __I'm coming clean _

_Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall _

_Let the rain fall_

I'm coming clean

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning__

* * *

_

"Thank you"

Ino walked off the stage. Everyone was clapping loudly.

"Top that fore head girl"

"Oh I will Ino-pig."

"Next up is Nara Shikamaru."

* * *

**I already put the next chapter up so don't worry:p**

**R&R**


	2. Shikamaru and TenTen

**Nara Shikamaru is up next**

**You'll be surprised at what he's singing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Here's Nara Shikamaru with I Can't Hate You Anymore."

"Ino-pig this song he's going to sing is dedacated to you! Get over here"

_An empty room can be so deafening,  
The silence makes you wanna scream,  
It drives you crazy.  
I chased away the shadows of your name,  
And burned the picture in a frame,  
But it couldn't save me. _

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW thats so sweet Ino I think hes trying to say I love you in his own weird way"

_And how could we quit something we never even tried,  
Well you still can't tell me why._

_We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what your looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore._

Ino blushed furiously

_Your not the person who you used to be,  
The one I want who wanted me,  
And that's a shame but,  
There's only so many tears that you can cry.  
Before it drains the light right from your eyes,  
And I can't go on that way.  
And so I'm letting of everything we were,  
It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. _

_We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what your looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore._

"You like him back admit it!!!"

_Sometimes you hold so tight,  
It slips right through your hands.  
Will I ever understand?_

_We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what your looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore._

_Repeat_

"No I won't admit it...O.k. I love him too! Whew I got that off my chest. Hey Sak you als like Sasuke."

_Your not the person who you used to be,  
The one I want who wanted me,  
And that's a shame but,  
There's only so many tears that you can cry.  
Before it drains the light right from your eyes,  
And I can't go on that way.  
And so I'm letting of everything we were,  
It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. _

"I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_We built it up,  
To watch it fall.  
Like we meant nothing at all.  
I gave and gave the best of me,  
But couldn't give you what you need.  
You walked away,  
You stole my life,  
Just to find what your looking for.  
But no matter how I try,  
I can't hate you anymore._

"You do too just admit it you like him!"

"I DO NOT LIKE UCHIHA SASUKE"

* * *

over with the boys

"Dude your going to have a hard time getting her to like you."

"I like a challange"_

* * *

_

"Thank you for that great proformance Shikamaru next up is Ten-Ten. With Hurt."

"Good luck Ten-Ten!!!!"

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh _

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there_

_'Damb she's got a good voice and she's hot!' _thought Neji while basically drolling

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this, oooh_

Sasuke just smirkes he KNEW that Neji liked Ten-Ten and Ten-Ten liked him back

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?_

Does ANYONE know who this song is dedicated to?"

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back_

Neji just ...smirkes? What the HECK?!

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohh_

_If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_"Good job Ten that proformance will be hard to top!"

"Thanks Sak. It's supposed to be that way though!"

"Hey who was that dedicated to?"

"Oh no one" shesaid as her eyes driffted to Neji who was staring at her so she blushed.

"Hey I suggest if you don't want him to see you blushing you should TURN AROUND"

"EPP!"

"Thats what I tought. ...So you like Hyugga huh?"

"Well you like Uchiha!"

"NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!"_'Why does everyone think that I like Sasuke?'_

* * *

**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(Think I should stop now?)****HA ****HAHAHAHA **

**Iguess you get the point. Next song is Nejis song for...You Guess!!!!!!**

**Shirtless Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Itachi,Neji,or Garra plushie for whoever gets it right AND reviews!!(Just kidding just review!!)**

**R&R**


	3. Neji

**There's a lot of singing. PLEASE NO FLAMES!!! Sorry this story stinks I JUST came up with it like a day ago.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Thank you for that great proformance Ten Ten next up is Neji Hyggua. With Far Away."

_"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

_'Ten-Ten's going to freak when she finds out that this song was for her' _

CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand

'Neji Hyggua actually is singing a song for ME?'

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

_CHORUS_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"Ten-Ten you do relize he was talking to you in that song right?"

"Uh huh..." a huge blush crept on her cheeks

_

* * *

_

**As I've told you before this will get a little bit boring , but if you read this you find out who the winner is AND who loves who.(And If I haven't then I'm telling you now!) **

**pl****ease R&R**

**:) A lot of you owe me Sasuke plushies so start giving them!**

**J.K. :)**

**:P " :O :b**


	4. Hinata and then Naruto!

**Hey if anyone relises that mistake I made in chapter 3 I'll give you a cookie. K. Next up is Hinata!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4(for real!!!)**

" Thank you for that great proformance Neji. Next is Hinata Hyugga with Hey Now."

"GO HINATA!!!!!" Said Sakura, Ino ,and Ten-Ten at the same time.

_hey now _

_ hey now_

_ hey now _

_hey now _

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
Then i see you smiling as i go  
Oh Oh OooH  
I would never want to miss this  
Cause in my heart i know what this is_

_'Damb Hinata- chan has a good voice. I wonder why I've never noticed ti before. Hey I feel funny. Why?'_

_Chorus  
hey now_

_ hey now _

_This is what dreams are made of  
hey now _

_hey now_

This is what dreams are made of

**'Your in love!!! That's why'**

_i've got somewhere i belong  
i got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_

_Have you ever wondered what life is about  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
You don't have to sail the ocean  
No No Nooo_

_Happiness is no mystery its  
Here and now, its you and me_

_"How do you know it's not like your my inner self ...or are you?_

_Chorus  
hey now _

_hey now  
_

_This is what dreams are made of_

**"I am now shut up and listen or I will sick the demon fox on you'**

**"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM KIDS LIKE YOU!!"**

**Ack fine just shut up and listen our love is singing.'**

_hey now_

_ hey now_

This is what dreams are made of

_i've got somewhere i belong  
i got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_

_'Shove a stick up your ass loser!!'_

**'Say that again and I'll murder you! I can because I AM you!!'**

_Open your eyes  
This is what dreams are made of  
Shout to the sky  
this what dreams are made of_

_Then i see you smile as i go  
Oh Oh Ooh_

_Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everythings techocoloured_

_Chorus  
hey now_

_ hey now  
_

_This is what dreams are made of  
_

_hey now_

_hey now  
_

_ This is what dreams are made of_

_i've got somewhere i belong  
i got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of._

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! GO HHHHHHHIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAA-----------------CCCCCCCHAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!"

shouted all three Konichi's as everyone clapped.

"Thank you so much for that great proformance Hinata. Next up is Naruto Uzimaki with Lips of an angle."

_Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

"Hinata..."

"Uh huh!"

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight  
No, I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

"Dobe's actually really good, but the real compition is the only girl who hasn't gone yet."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

* * *

**Next time Sakura's singing. Come on. Don't worry I'm posting the chapter as soon as I write it. Which will be right now. K. bye!!**


	5. Sasuke and Sakura! Serouisly!

**Next is Sakura. Yeah finally!!. Next chapter and so on is probably only what happens after Ninja Idol**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"And thank you for that great proformance Naruto.. Next up is Sakura Haruno with It's just a little too late."

"Yeah probably dedacated to teme."

"Shut up!!"

_Ooh no _

Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know your beggin don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game

So let me on down  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

'_damb this might be the one contest that I have to use THAT song.'_

_I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
Go find someone else  
In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself  
You gotta problem  
But don't come askin me for help  
Cause ya know _

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

_'Definently THAT song.'_

_I can love with all of my heart baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you, I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live, yeah oh _

It's just too little, too late  
Yeah

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

The clapping never seemed to stop as Sakura got off the stage.

"Teme there's a challange for you."

"Thank you for that lovely proformance Sakua. and last , but not least Sasuke Uchiha with Better than me."

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me _

Sasuke was staring right at Sakura who was looking down . Thinking...

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered _

_'I won't win this. He always is the best at everything I should've knowen.'_

_What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older

Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)  


The same thing happened to sasuke as Sakura.

"O.k. audience it's your choice.Go ahead and vote.

"Sakura I need to talk to you alone." Said Sasuke

"Guys I'll be right back."

* * *

Different place

"Sakura do you still love me? Because if you do as I said You deserve much better than me."

"Yeah I deserve much better , because I fell in love with an idotic jerk and still am in love with him." I whispered crying.

"Hey don't cry. I love you too."

To say the most part Sakura was really shocked excspeacally(How do u spell it?) when she saw Sasuke lower his head down to kiss her which she let him do and she kissed back.**( don't know details. I'm only 12)(OOOOOPPPPPPPSSIIIIIIEEE!!)**

The kiss ended.

"Sakura will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!!"

* * *

**Now you have to guess who won!!**

**Whoever gets it right gets a Sasuke plushie!! (I'm just kidding My Sasuke plushie HHHHHHSSSSSSSS)**

**Just kidding about the comment above.**

**Well R&R**

**Next chapter I WON??!!!**

**Ja ne!!**


	6. Speacil Guests!

**Thank you to all of my reviewer's!**

**mangafreak1310**

**DarkShadow93 (Please up date soon) **

**unknownmysterioswoman**

**YingYangWhiteTiger**

**Choclatelover1015**

**sasukexsakura25**

**perfectangle102240**

**Shikamaru's twin**

**sasuke-itachi55**

**NarutoKunoichi623**

**Now there are a few character's that I got stuck on, but I finally decided,which you will see in the story._ I also never said I wouldn't put myself in this story_. I'm going to sneak myself in!!! And I have a surprise for a few people.

* * *

**

**Ninja Idol**

"Guys where have you been? While you were gone the speacil guests arrived" Naruto said.

"We were supposed to have speacil guests?" Sasuke and Sakura said a the same time.

"Yeah, it didn't say that when you got your invite?" Ten-Ten asked or more like stated.

"Nothing about it" Sakura said.

"Oops, I guess I for got that in your two's invites sorry!" Exclamed a girl with black hair,and a red highlight, down to the middle of her back, black onyx eyes.(Wearing bgreen tank top and dark blue jeans. black and brown puma shoes, silver and green earings. a locket shpaed in a heart with a picture of her parents in it. Personality cheerful, excited, hyper, nice, creative)

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked

"Me" she asked pointing to herslef.

"Well I'm the creator of this show. My name is Mizukie Hyuuga "** (My OC)** She greated with a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh,well I guess I should propoerly introduce myself... My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 17 and I have studied under Tsunde for 5 years."Sakura said.

Sakura nugged Sasuke in the arm signaling he should also introduce himself.

"And I am Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 17 and would rather not talk about my past."Sasuke said

"You two didn't need to introduce yourselves I already knew you." Mizukie said

"Where are the other guests?" Sakura asked

"Oh they are right here.TAKARA,YUMIKO, COME HERE!!!" Mizukie shouted

Two girls came out from back stage.

Takara-Gender: Girl Eyes: Green (like a green apple but a bit darker)Hair color/length: black hair color, curve bangs, staight hair, her hair stops to her elbowsClothes: black sweat jacket vestwith a hood,dark green t-shirt,jeans gaucho pants,grey Chuck Taylor Hi Tops shoes,black fingerless gloves Accesories:she wearing a necklace with a picture of a wolf howling. Personality cheerful, bashful**(same thing who cares)** excited, happy, nice,caring, smart.

Yumiko Teishi-Eyes: GreenHair: layered curly brown hair that went down to her waist  
Clothes: baggy black cargo pants with kunai on it. She had a black leather arm guard on it that from her shoulder to her elbow on her left arm. She also had on a fish net shirt over that was a puffy vest with a hood with fur on it that was zipped up half way Accesories:None Personality: clever,caring, cheerful,excited, hyper, active, clumsy sometimes**(sorry Choclatelover10155)**

"Hi I'm Takara!" Takara said shaking Sakura's hand

"Hi I'm Yumiko!" Yumiko said shaking Sakura's hand after

"Oh hi I'm Sakura Haruno, this guy besides me is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said

"LET ME IN! I NEED TO SEE HIM!!!"

"Whats all the comotion Secrity" Mizukie asked.

"This girl said she needs to get in, she claims she's the sister of Sasuke Uchiha" A guy said.

"I am!!!" the girl said

Seeing as Sasuke was still in shock Mizukie decided to act fast and let her in.

"Let her in" Mizukie said

"Thank you god. Sorry for not properly introducing myself. I'm Katara Uchiha" Said a girl with brown hair down to her sholder, her eyse were brown, she had on a brown long sleeve shirt with a v neck that has a pink cami under it and light blue capri's, with a mood ring neckalace.

"Hey Katara, What color is lying?" Yumiko asked clearly having an idea.

"Green why do you ask?" Said Katara

"No reason" Said Takara catching on

"Are you really the Uchiha's sister" Neji asked eyeing the neckalace

"Yes, I am I swear it!" She practically screamed

The neckalce stayed blue, which Sakura knew for a fact was anxious, excited, and truthful**(I know they aren't the real moods so don't kill me...)**

**CRASH**

"What now" Mizukie asked as she looked behind her.

Whats she saw pleased her.

"Ah my close friends,Jana,Kyaksa,and Keiko, but you know you didn't have to break the glass ceiling." Mizukie said

"Ah sorry about that Mizukie." said a girl with dark lavender waist length hair.Sparkling Purple eyes A black tank top with a pink, V-cut shirt over it. It had the word Primrose on it. She's wearing blue jeans and black converse, with fingerless gloves. A locket with a picture of her parents inside (They passed away)Personality Can be considered loud and bad behaved, but is nice, caring, lovable

"That's ok Keiko." said Mizukie

"um Miz...zuki...e-...ch...han, we b-brought you some g-gifts" said a girl. Around her cheeck is lenth that ends at her chin on her backhead it ends at the end of her back.(Color:Dark Purple with a hint of blue)Her eyes are green eron.She wears Under her purple sleeveless shirt with a black dragon on the back is a white shirt only that cover her palms of her hand slightly. She also wears baggy jeans and a leather belt and sneakers that have red and blue.She has two earings on her right ear and one on the left but they all have a green gem. she wears a small black leather belt around her neck.

"Aww you guys didn't have to!I'll open ot after the show ok?"Mizukie said

"Speaking of the show weren't you about to announce the winner?"a girl with short brown hair, Kool dark jeans , Long black sweater ( kida like temari's)low cut with black netting underneth, And funky boots!With a ninja headband used as a belt , from the village of the sand.Her accesories are a red ruby neclace, Ruby earings, and Carries aroung a cute sugar glider ( its a monkey) Named CHAD!

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me Jana, but since you guys are here why doen't you sing?"

"Oh no...w-we couldn'-t... poss-ibl-y.." Kyaksa said

"Oh Kyaksa you just don't want then to hear your voice!"

"Well I agree with it" Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata said at the same time.

"Oh..ok..k...k"Kyaksa said.

"Ok. and were back, before we announce the winner of Ninja Idol we have 5 speacil guests who want to sing for us, and trust me they have very good voices. First up is Takara with Grow up by Simple Plan!"

**"This is who i am and this is what i like.  
Gc, sum, and blink and mxpx rockin my room.  
If you're looking for me i'll be at the show,  
I can never find a better place to go,  
Until the day i die, i prosmise i won't change.  
So you better give up!**

I don't wanna be told to grow up!  
And i don't wanna change, i just wanna have fun.  
I don't wanna be told to grow up, and i don't wanna change.  
So you betta give up, cause i'm not gonna change.  
I don't wanna grow up.

I like to stay up late spend hours on the phone.  
Hanging out with all my friends and never beening at home.  
I'm impolite and i make fun of everyone.  
I'm immature but i will stay this way forever,  
Until the day i die, i promise i won't change.  
So ya better give up!

I don't wanna be told to grow up!  
And i don't wanna change, i just wanna have fun.  
I don't wanna be told to grow up, and i don't wanna change.  
So you betta give up, cause i'm not gonna change.  
I don't wanna grow up.

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up x2)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up x2)

I don't wanna be told to grow up!  
And i don't wanna change, i just wanna have fun.  
I don't wanna be told to grow up, and i don't wanna change.  
So you betta give up! (up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up)  
And i don't wanna change, i just wanna have fun.  
I don't wanna be told to grow up! (grow up)  
And i don't wanna change, so ya better give up!  
No i don't wanna change, so ya better give up!  
Cause i'm not gonna change, i don't wanna grow up!"

"And the crowd goes wild for Her amazing performance!!! Next up is Kyaksa with Nemo by night wish!"

**"This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass**

This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

My flower  
Withered between  
The pages two and three  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins

Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore

Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything

Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name for evermore

Nemo my name for **evermore "  
**

"Guys you keep on clapping!!! You just bossted on of my shyest friends boost her confidence! Next up is Jana with Lullabye for a stormy night by Vienna Teng"

**little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight**

little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know...

everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning"

"Thank you all for waiting so patienly.Next up is..."

* * *

**Sorry for cutting it off there. Sorry to all my reviewer's who didn't get a part in this story!!! Yeah I used more than I said but I thought this gave to the story plan. Thank you so much for the idea DarkShadow93!!! Well I'll update asap!!!! **

**Ja ne!!!!**


	7. They won, and is she an Uchiha?

**Sorry for so rudley cutting you guys off.. he he he he well here they are... and GOMEN FOR NOT PUTTING YOU IN THE FIRST TIME CHOCLATELOVER1015!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Ninja Idol**

"Next up is Keiko with Everything I'm Not"

**Oh no, don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you were something different  
That's when it all just fell apart **

Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
But I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't want to pretend so this is the end  
Of you and me  
'Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
'Cause she's everything, everything, I'm not

It's not like I need somebody,  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry, find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life

'Cause you're so perfect  
And no one measures up  
You're all by yourself  
You're all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't want to pretend so this is the end  
Of you and me  
'Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
'Cause she's everything, everything, I'm not

Now wait a minute, because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't you get it? I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
'Cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see (Now I see, yeah)  
I don't want to pretend so this is the end  
Of you and me (The end of you and me)  
'Cause the girl that you want (That you want)  
She was tearing us apart  
'Cause she's (Everything), everything, I'm not

But now I see  
I don't want to pretend so this is the end  
Of you and me  
'Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
'Cause she's everything, everything I'm not

"Here is Yumiko Teishi with Sweet Escape"

**Whohoe, yehoo  
Whohoe, yehoo  
Whohoe, yehoo  
Whohoe, yehoo**

If I could escape  
I would, but first of all let me say  
I must apologize for acting, stinking, treating you this way  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refridgerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold

If I could escape  
And re-create a place as my own world  
And I could be your favorite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?

If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
Forever, we can make it better  
Tell me boy, Now wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape

(I wanna get away, to our sweet escape)

You let me down  
I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out  
I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on, let's bounce  
Counting on you to turn me around  
Instead of clowning around let's look for some common ground

So baby, times getting a little crazy  
I've been getting a little lazy  
Waiting for you to come save me  
I can see that you're angry  
By the way the you treat me  
Hopefully you don't leave me  
Want to take you with me

If I could escape  
And re-create a place as my own world  
And I could be your favorite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?

If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
Forever, we can make it better  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape

Whohoe, yehoo  
Whohoe, yehoo  
Whohoe, yehoo  
Whohoe, yehoo

If I could escape

Cause I've been acting like sour milk fell on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refridgerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold

If I could escape  
And re-create a place in my own world  
And I could be your favorite girl  
Forever, perfectly together  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?

If I could be sweet  
I know I've been a real bad girl  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt  
Forever, we can make it better  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
Sweet escape

"Thank you for that amazing proformance. Last but not least Katara with the song Simple and Clean.

**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go **

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,

Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

"Thank you I think the crowd's clapping gives you reward enough...now let's move on to the..."

"WAIT Mizukie, we have to sing in a group...with YOU as the main singer.We will be backround." Sakura said cheerfully

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!"

"We will have a vote...everyone who wants to hear Mizukie sing raise your hand!!" Katara screamed

Everyone on set and in the audince raised there hands...everyone except Mizukie...

"Alright she will be singing Never Again..and well help her! Sakura you get the first verse so she can calm down in the meantime." Keiko said

Sakura:**I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
you think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try make it all okay  
**  
All girls:**Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you were doing  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again **

Mizuk**ie:If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife Oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together, but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well, give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away **

All girls:**Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you were doing  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again **

Mizukie:**Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never! **

All girls:**Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you were doing  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I Never Will  
I never will  
Never again**

The whole crowed clapped like crazy!!!

"Um thank you, Now as I was saying the winner...or should I say winners are.. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno!!!! And the speacil guests...you guys get to be in the next Ninja Idol, and have won a million dollars to spend in Konaha!!!!!"

"Thank you all for attending Naruto Idol!!!! We'll be back soon."

"3 2 1 off air."

"Ok now back to figuring this mess out... so you say that your his sister right?"

"Yes I AM!!!" Katara said.

"Let's see...turn" Mizukie said as Katara turned around slowly.

"Ok you have the cold expression down, but your hair and eyes don't match the Uchiha's. What do you think Sasuke"

"There's only one way to find out. Use your sharingan." Sasuke stated as it was the most ovious thing in the world.

"It's only a minor version since I couldn't train with an Uchiha, but here it goes..SHARINGAN !!!" and...

* * *

**I'm going to be the evil little person I am and cut you off here... **

**Next chapter... will Katara prove she's an Uchiha? Find out.**

**Plus i'm going by cherry from now on...no my screen name won't change though just call me cherry.**

**Ja ne!!**

**Cherry**


	8. Fight, Fight!

**Hey guys sorry for so rudley cutting you guys off before!!!! I had to go work on updating other stuff too like Sasuke Uchiha A Player? and IMing is a good thing errr maybe. Thanks for all of the reviews guys!!!**

* * *

**_Ninja Idol_**

Sure enough her eyes turned red with one comma in them.

"She's an Uchiha...I knew I reconzied her name...some how. What happened to you during the Uchiha massacer all those years?"

"Well Itachi took me along with him to his head quarters, so I trained with him for about 5 years, but I never liked him so as soon as I got my Sharingan I decided to run away and try and find you. and now here I am.. sitting in front of you, but Itachi probably already sent his henchmen looking for me, but I know we can take him."

"Foolish little Sister. You just should have stayed with me" A deep voice coming from the ceiling said.

Sasuke directed a death glare at the ceiling with a glint in his eyes that basically spelled out He-is-mine.

"Naruto, Sakura are you guys up for a challange?" Sasukeasked

"For old times sake?" someone asked appearingfrom backstage.

"KAKSHI!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"For old times. Team 7 you know what to do! Monji formation" Sasuke said.

They all formed a protective circle around Katara(like in there first C ranked mission against Zabuza) except this time Kakashi was in the middle and Sasuke wasn't in it. As Sasuke got ready to fight his brother Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto gathered up there defense.

**Sakura's POV**

As I talked to Kakashi and Naruto about our defense plan I noticed Katara and the other's listening in.

"Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamru, Mizukie are you guys up to the challange of helping us garud Katara?" Sakura asked them

"Yes" they all replied together.

"Alright, I'm going to help Sasuke because I didn't excatly kill all of the Akutski when I went on my mission so I'll be fighting Kisuame while you guys gaurd, but I'll need help so Keiko,Yumiko, Takara, Jana, Kyaksa , can you guys all help me fight him?" Sakura asked

"Yeah"

"Yes"

"Yep"

"Yes"

"Hai"

* * *

**All right I have to stop right here because I have a few questions for the people with the OC's**

**Alright please tell me**

**Name of your character:**

**Speacil fighting skill:**

**Own Jutsu:**

**What the Justu does:**

**Favorite Weapon:**

**I might not use all of this information in the story but I need to know it to update. Yes that includes the person who owns Katara Uchiha. Please hurry and let me know so I can update! If you do not review and tell me I'll just make them all up myself 9 but please HELP!I'm not that good at that stuff!!)**

**Ja Ne **

**-Cherry-**


End file.
